The present invention relates to a run-flat insert for mounting on a wheel rim and inside a pneumatic tire. In case of loss of inflation pressure from the tire, the insert is capable of taking up the vehicle loads. In particular this invention provides improved performance in load carrying, vehicle handling, and mass.
Many solutions have been proposed to provide continued vehicle mobility after loss of inflation pressure in a pneumatic tire. One class of solutions involves fixing a rigid or semi-rigid insert to the wheel rim and inside the tire. Upon loss of inflation pressure, the vehicle is supported by load transmission from the portion of the insert contacting the inside of the tire directly through the insert structure to the wheel rim. This solution has limited capability to absorb sharp load inputs from the road, thereby operationally limiting the usefulness of the insert. A solution having a structurally supported run-flat insert that delivers pneumatic tire-like performance would be a welcome performance improvement.